


Hidden Beneath the Bond

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [12]
Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always close, there was no doubting that. No woman nor man could get between them. They were the Halliwell Brothers and forever they shall be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Beneath the Bond

They were close. Everyone within the Magical Community knew that they were. They were always a duo never a single. No woman or man would get between them. They were each others confidants and best friends. A day never went by without seeing each other. Since the moment that they came into existence twenty-six years ago, the Halliwell Brothers were as close as to be. After the small window of jealousy from Wyatt, the two brothers were a parent’s delight. Small scrabbles could be heard but were quickly dealt with. The two were content with curling up in the corner with a handful of toys and a world of their own.

As they grew older, interests pulled them away from each other; but, their bond kept them together. Wyatt went down the path that everyone foresaw : football, baseball, and a handful of other physical extracurriculars that kept him away from the manor. Meanwhile, Chris was a little scholar that played soccer in the spring and marched in band throughout the year. Nights were sometimes spent in the football arena with Chris cheering on his brother and Wyatt smiling as he watched Chris lead a mass of students across the field. Other nights were spent curled up in their bedroom.

College was a time of darkness for brothers. Chris longed for freedom and detachment from the ball of chain of his family’s role in the Magical Community. Wyatt didn’t want to leave his family vulnerable by leaving California. Arguments vibrated the walls. The idea of separate colleges were brought up by their family, knowing that while the two boys were close , they didn’t need to be together all the time. So, when August came and both boys were packed to go to college they gave each other a hug and went in different directions -- Wyatt to Northern California while Chris flew to the middle of the country to Wisconsin. 

Text messages and video calls kept the two communicating. Holidays were chaotic and the two couldn’t find time to settle in a corner and merely talk. So when Wyatt came home with a brunette on his arm and a ring on her finger, Chris (as well as the family) was shocked. A year later, Chris did the same. 

Each brother got married that year to a pair of beautiful witches. Their vows were heartfelt. Tears sprung to everyone eyes. Wyatt was quickly hired as a teacher in Magic School while Chris took the County Hospital as a pediatric doctor. Marriage life was treating the boys perfectly well. 

But then, five years flew by and Piper and Leo still didn’t have a child to call their grandbaby. Concerns sprang up, worried that something was medically wrong or the marital bliss wasn’t as happy as it seemed to be. The boys quickly calmed the worries while their wives kept silent. 

No one was surprised when the wives filed for divorce a few months later. 

The boys didn’t protest. They signed the pages and bid their wives farewell with a smile on their faces. Piper raged. She couldn’t comprehend why the boys were so placate about their failed marriages. She, and Leo, viewed marriage as something that should be fought for and their sons merely sat back and allowed theirs to fall to pieces. The brothers merely smiled and refused to answer. 

It came the next year.

It was the usual holiday gathering. Most of their cousins were married, and Phoebe’s eldest daughter was four-month pregnant with her first child. The Halliwell family was growing and strengthening. The family was scattered throughout the first floor of the manor; but, everyone could hear Piper’s gasp. Conversations fell to a hush and Leo ran to his wife’s side. All he saw was a glaring Wyatt and a blushing Chris. 

Piper’s quivering finger rose and the accusation flew. Wyatt sneered, his protective nature coming to life as Piper spoke of what she saw : two brothers intimately wrapped together in the midst of a passionate kiss. Chris laid a calming hand on Wyatt’s chest, pushing him aside as he stepped forward. Piper demanded, her powers flashing to life and shattering a nearby vase. Neither brother blinked an eye and with a clear voice, Chris gave the answer.

It’s been years. Throughout their whole marriage and was the reason for their damnation. Their wives fell asleep alone as the two brothers slept intertwined together. Their wives wanted children, but neither brother could find it in themselves to sleep with them. Their hearts laid with each other and each try to give it to another person only fell to pieces. Chris was barely fifteen when he awoke in Wyatt’s arm, nude and thoroughly ravished. It was from that moment on that he knew that he was always going to be Wyatt’s and Wyatt was always going to be his. 

The family was blown. The idea that the brothers were sleeping together shocked everyone. The cousins were speechless and one-by-one walked away. The aunts and uncles quickly followed their children. Piper and Leo gasped for breath before Leo’s cold voice ordered them out.

The next time the brothers would see their family was when Piper collapsed six years later. Chris and Wyatt walked into the crowded hospital room with neutral expressions on their face. Hesitantly, Chris picked up the chart and read the diagnosis scribbled at the top of it. As he bent his neck, Piper held back a gasp when she saw the signs of a lovemark on the side of it. Chris glanced at Wyatt, sent the man a small nod before the brothers bid their family a farewell. 

Another four years would twinkle by before the Brothers would reappear at their father’s funeral. Piper didn’t see them until the end. Through watery eyes, Piper saw her sons standing towards the back of the crowd; their hands intertwined and stoic looks on their faces. Her youngest son’s green eyes drifted towards her, widening once they realized her gaze was on them. Her eyes drifted towards her eldest, the blond smirking before he leaned down to press his lips to the top of Chris’s head. As they turned and walked away, Piper realized that they still appeared to be the age of twenty-three and not the nearly forty they should be.

Three years later, she found herself on her death bed. Her diabetes have weakened her body even further and she could feel her body failing as it tried to fend off a bug. She fought it for as long as she could but she was ready to drift one and see her husband and older sister once more. The soft blue lights danced across her eyelids and she forced them open. Standing beside her was her sons. Their faces were youthful and their hair bared no signs of grays. They were in their early fifties; but yet, they looked at if they were still in college. 

She had to ask and her eldest smiled. He sat down beside her and gently took her wrinkled and limp hand and explained the beautiful destiny that he and Chris had. Reincarnated, they weren’t merely her sons.They were the two men that expanded Macedonia to a wonderful empire that changed history only for Chris’s past life to be killed which drove Wyatt’s to death. Then they were a golden king and a powerful wizard. They were the pair of witches that chose to board a boat and venture to the new world. Wyatt’s past life was the one that placed Halliwell roots into American soil while Chris’s past life was Wyatt’s hidden mistress from her husband. This time, their souls were reborn to once again to intertwined the magical world with the mortal one like they did in the time of Camelot. Their relationship would never change, even if this time, they were unfortunately kin. Immortal, the two were given the role to watch over the world as guide it to a time of serenity and prosperity until the Fates decided to pull them back to be reborn once more.

Piper smiled and beckoned her youngest forward. Apologizes fell from her lips as tears dampened her eyes. The two brothers smiled and kissed the top of her head as she felt Death start to blanket her. Wyatt soothed her and he calmed her because like their souls, hers would be reborn too. Even now, they could feel it within the growing fetus within their second cousin’s womb. They would be reunited once more. And with that thought, Piper drifted into dark abyss underneath the watchful eyes her immortal sons.


End file.
